The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling laser cutting by image processing, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for controlling laser cutting, which can directly photograph a pattern or a material article to form a pattern image, convert the pattern image into a vector information by using a curve approximation process, and finally convert the vector information into a computer numerical control (CNC) program to control the cutting paths of a laser beam machine.
Presently, CNC laser beam machines are widely used in many industrial fields. For operating conventional machines, operators must have the necessary programming training and ability, and must calculate complicated coordinates of the pattern in order to input a CNC program into the CNC laser beam machine. Consequently, it is time-consuming to deal with the input program of the machine. The problem is more serious when an irregular pattern is desired to be input. As a result, the producing efficiency of the conventional laser beam machine is low, and the labor cost is relatively high. Therefore, it is greatly desired in this art to develop a laser beam machine having simplified input means without increasing manufacturing cost, while maintaining acceptable machining precision. However, so far no reasonable solution has been suggested.